The Choice
by SkyeStorm
Summary: After the murder of Harry Potter, fiance Ginny is devestated, and decides to leave immediately along with Hermione. She meets another man to love, Draco Malfoy, and they are together for over two years. But what happens when the murder Boy Who Lived was in fact no murder? What happens when the truth is revealed? Which of the two is the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1: The descision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I wonder how many ways there are to say this? Guess I'm gonna find out...

**Author's Note: **This story starts where Ginny decides to leave. It continues when the kids are born. Then I'll write at the top 2 years later, etc. More info in the story itself. Mostly in Ginny's PoV. Also, I may get facts wrong, but here's what I'm thinking.

The Battle is in 1998. When Harry is 17. Ginny is 16. 1999, Ginny turns 18, she's 19 in 2000. Correct? In this case, she is 19, its in 2001. Tell me if I'm wrong though.

Hope you like the first chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, and it will probably skip to the birth of Ginny's child. Reviews are most definitely welcome!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 1: The Descision**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny PoV) - 2nd November 2000

_'Harry?" I call desperately. "Harry, where are you?"_

_I search around in the darkness, but I cannot find him._

_"Noooooo!" I scream, shaking uncontrollably. I feel someone behind me. They wrap their arms around my back._

_"Harry?" I repeat. The figure gives me a hug, whispering:_

_"No. He is ... gone."_

_I faint into obliviusness._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up, sweating. It has been three weeks since the murder of Harry Potter, and the nightmares keep on coming.

A Death Eater was searching for him. He wanted revenge for his master. His dead master.

All I can remember is a flash of green light, and Harry flopping to the ground, before my mind goes blank.

When I woke up, someone gave me a hug, and revealed the truth. I fainted yet again.

Harry's body had disappeared. So was the Death Eater. No one could question. The Death Eater must have taken Harry, my Harry, with him.

I was supposed to marry Harry in one week. I have his baby too, which is due in eight months, in July.

Oh, yes. I am pregnant. Today is meant to be my appointment in checking the baby's health.

But I cannot go there! I can't, won't go, just to hear them say, 'sorry. There is nothing we can do. The baby is dead from the high stress levels.' I must leave!

Hurriedly, I grabbed my Hogwarts Trunk. I haven't used it for two years, not since I graduated. I threw in my clothes, posters, jewellery, and everything else I needed. This included my Marauder's Map and Invisibilty Cloak, the ones that were handed down to me from Harry.

Turns out he made his will. Hah! Why should he, he's meant to be the Boy that _Lived_, for God's sake!

Everything fits into my suitcase, it was given to me on my birthday, from ...

Hermione. My best friend. The person I love most in the world. I need her, I cannot leave her alone! But she has Ron.

No! I won't leave her!

I collapsed onto my bed. _How can I go now? How can I leave her behind?_

I won't tell her. That's it. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes, the tears welling up, the bowed head of sadness.

I pulled on my clothes, and a travelling cloak. I shut my door softly, and crept down the stairs. The stairs creaked, and I froze as slowly Bill's bedroom door opens, and Hermione peeks out from her temporary sleeping accomadations (she and Ron moved back here to help with anything, seeing as the current conditions). Eyes wide, she yanks me into the room and closes the door.

Casting a silencing charm, she asked me what I was doing.

"I can't stay, it reminds me of everything that has happened. I don't want to run away, but it is the only way I can continue life as normal." I said truthfully.

"Ginny."

"No! I'm going, Hermione!" I snapped.

"I'm not stopping you. Hell, I'm going with you." She stated simply.

"You're going- What? No! What about Ron? My mum? Your parents? No, I won't let you."

"Gin, calm down. I'm not letting you go alone, you're pregnant for God's sake. Anyway, your mum will be sad either way with you gone. My parents were prepared for me to move away when I lived with Ron." Her voice caught as she said his name.

"What is it with Ron?" I asked her, calm for once.

"I- It's not a problem, he'll let me go." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"I could be gone ages."

"We."

"No! You can't just leave my brother."

"Ginny, I broke up with him three days ago." She stated, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shhh, the charms aren't that strong! And, well, we didn't want to make things even worse by telling people."

"WHY?"

"He was cheating on me. With Lavender Brown." Hermione answered shortly.

"Hermy, I'm so, so,sorry!"

"Its not your fault, don't cover up for-"

"My idiot of a brother."

"Yeah, well, it means we can go. Face it, if you leave me, I know what you're doing, can get your mother and stop you." She pointed out.

"But that would be snitching!"

"No, it would be caring. I would do it, you know." She warned.

"I-well..."

"We can." Hermione insisted. "We can buy a house, I still have all my savings for college. And the wedding has lots of money left...Sorry." She added when she saw my tearful face.

"Okay then. I have savings too. We're going, right?"

"Right."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Three weeks later, we found ourselves in a cosy little cottage near Devon.

I was still one month pregnant, and sad for Harry.

But it was a start.

The house had two floors. On the ground floor, the front door opened onto a hallway. Directly to the left were stairs. Directly to the right was a bathroom.

The stairs wall had another door past the stairs, and the bathroom wall had two doors past the bathroom. The one nearest the bathroom led into a playroom. One end of the room was back-to-back against the bathroom wall, and the wall opposite this had shutter doors opening into the second room, the living room.

The playroom would soon have a playmat, a playpen, toys, a box for the toys, and beanbags, cushions and soft play-areas.

The wall opposite the shutter door, in the living room, was basically a gap leading into the long kitchen. The living room had a sofa, a fireplace, a TV, and an armchair. The second door on the hallway led in here.

The hallway had another door right at the end, opposite the front door. It lead into the kitchen. Once standing in this doorway, straight ahead were double doors leading out onto the small patio and garden space. There was a fence round it, which led round the sides of the house and made a small space for a front garden. There was a small gate in the fence and a path lead to the front door, and on one side of the path was space for plants, and the other had a large tree, perfect for picnics under.

The door on the stairs side of the hallway inside lead into a small dining room, which could also be reached by the kitchen, as there was a doorway hole but with no door.

Upstairs were four rooms: mine, Hermione's, one for the baby and a spare room/study. And a bathroom as well.

The furniture was all golden-honey wood, and each room had a certain colour, with two white walls and two of that colour, and some matching furniture (if it wasn't golden). For example, the living room was red, the kitchen was orange, the bathrooms were blue, the dining room was green, the kitchen yellow and the playroom green.

Everything was perfect in our new, sweet home.


	2. Chapter 2: Babies Calling

**Disclaimer: **I'm Disclaiming. I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Even if I did no one would believe me since I'm not JKRowling.

**Author's Note: **When is Ginny's birthday? I think it's 11th August, but I'm not sure. And apparently she was born in 1981? And the title is because the baby is calling to be born. It starts in Ginny's PoV, before going to Hermione's. Also will be a flashback in Hermione's PoV. So watch out for the changeovers!

Thanks for the review by Rose-Phoenix00. You rock! Just to clear this up, for EVERYONE, any babies are not canon, so I may choose to call them James/Lily etc, but also may not.

Reviews are soooo welcome! More reviews mean faster updates! But I'll try to update soon, anyway.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 2: Babies Calling**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny PoV) - 8 months later, 23th July 2001

I was having that same dream yet again, I realised, when I woke up sweating and breathing fast.

I got out of bed and padded downstairs. On the way, I passed my baby's room. We hadn't decorated it yet: it was plain white, with nothing in it. We hadn't wanted to find out the babies' gender; we wanted it to be a surprise. Yes, babies plural. I found out that I'm having twins. Once we know the gender (i.e. after the babies are born), Hermione will give me the catalogue in hospital, and we'll look through it, and circle what we want. Then she'll order it. They have a one-day delivary rate too!

We have plenty of money saved up, since we have our savings and the money from our jobs. Yes, we had jobs. Hermione still works, but I quite about a month ago. Hermione works for a tutor for witches and wizards before they start First Year. She had the qualifications, after all she was going to become a Hogwarts Professor.

I never should have let her come, and give up her dream. But whats done is done.

Hermione works nine until three, with a pupil or more every week-day, at the pupil's house. And I worked as a waitress in a small cafe, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays from nine to twelve, and then one until four. So we sometimes met up for lunch.

Once downstairs, I made a cup of tea. Seconds later, I felt agony, and screamed out for Hermione, before collapsing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Hermione PoV)

I heard a loud scream, and was jolted awake. I rushed down the stairs at top speed, and found Ginny, sprawled on the floor.

"Its happening now, Hermione." She muttered, and fainted. I grabbed the phone, and dialled the St Mungo's number in (they had a branch here, too).

"Hello, how may I help you?" A pleasant female's voice asked.

"I'm at my cousin's house, and she has just gone into labour. Her name is Ginny Granger, I'm Hermione Granger." I gabbled.

"Okay then, we'll be sending you a car. Address?"

I gave her the address. "Oh, and she's unconcious."

"Well, she should be okay. Just in shock. We'll be sending along a car, so please grab some of her things, and get ready to go. Keep her warm, make sure she's breathing okay..." The woman told me more, before we said goodbye and I hung up.

I rushed upstairs, and grabbed Ginny's travel bag. I grabbed her pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, wand, clothes, underwear, and a book, and threw them in before taking the bag downstairs.

When I got there, I heard a knock at the door, and rushed to open it. A man in a St Mungo's uniform nodded to me.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes, and Ginny's inside." I answered.

"Okay, Matt will take the bag." A man grabbed the bag and placed it in the car, while the other one (Ben) came into the house with Charles. They lowered Ginny onto a stretcher, and took her into the specially adapted car.

I summoned my coat, shoes, handbag and a book, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me.

The journey seemed to take forever, but really only lasted five minutes. At the hospital, Ginny was rushed away while I talked to a woman at the reception desk.

"Hello, we spoke on the phone, didn't we?" She smiled. "I'm Emily."

"Hermione."

"I know, you said it when we talked before. Anyway, your cousin is being taken to the childbirth ward. There is a waiting room there, where you can stay. Have you any family you wish to call?" I shook my head. "Okay then, you can go up there now. Daisy is the receptionist there. Do you wish to be present during the birth? Usually the mother and godparents are there, but as you seem to have none..."

"Yes, I'd like to be there."

"Excellent, Daisy will tell you when you may go in to be with her. You can go up there now." She smiled, and I stepped into the lift.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Hey, Hermione," Ginny called._

_"Yes?" I answered, walking into her room._

_"I was thinking, during the birth of a baby, usually the mum and Godparents are there. Right?"_

_"Yes." I replied, wondering where this was headed._

_"Well, we haven't really decided on_ _Godparents." She said._

_"Yes, but no one knows where we are; none of your family or anything!" I exclaimed._

_"Well, I know one person we can trust."_

_"Who?" I said scathingly._

_"Luna!"_

_"But..."_

_"Look, Hermione, I trust her. While you were with H-H-Har ... the boys, she kept me company. I've known her since practically birth, and we were amazing friends after our fourth year, when we went into the Ministry."_

_I nodded, seeing sense._

_"So you agree to her being Godmother?"_

_I nodded again._

_"So she can be there for the birth. Don't forget, okay?"_

_"I won't forget. I promise."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Damn! I'd forgotten Luna!

I rushed up to Daisy, and asked her if I could call a friend to come here. She nodded, so I went to the fireplace.

I sprinkled the Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Lovegood House." I said clearly, and thrust my face into the fire.

After a whoosh, and some darkness, I saw a house. Luna's, I realised.

"Luna?" I called, and heard the rushing of footsteps.

"Hermione?" She asked, astounded.

"Yeah, Luna, I need to ask you something."

"Where have you been for the last eight months? Were you with Ginny?"

"Erm... yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Her mum went balistic! Where are you?"

"St Mungos Ward of Devon." I said.

"WHAT?"

"No, its okay. Ginny's baby is due now."

"Oh. Well, tell me everything you've done."

So I told her the whole story, and by the end she was gaping.

"So, we decided to make you Godmother. Wanna come see your Godchild's birth?"

"You bet!"


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Babies

**Disclaimer: **I own the story but not Harry Potter. I also own all kids, but sadly not Harry or Ginny etc. Boohoo!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone! Including: Becca loves monkeys (story alert) and americanathogwarts (review). Pwetty pwetty pwease review! *bats eyelashes* hehe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Babies**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Luna PoV) - 24th July 2001

After the unexpected house call and story, I was very confused (even after a brief-ish explanation. And by the time Hermione and I were seated in the waiting room, obviously I was past confusion, I was absolutely flabbergasted. But I knew not to ask questions yet; the time would soon come.

We had been waiting for a good few hours, when finally we heard loud, unmistakeable screams and cursing. I looked at Hermione, and for a moment we shared a knowing smile. we were interrupted by Daisy (Hermione said that was her name).

"It's time for the baby to come, so you may make your way to the room. I think you wouol be able to find it." She grinned. We smiled back, and then took off to the room, the screams becoming louder with each step we took. When we found it, we opened the door. It seemed to be a particularly bad time - Ginny was swearing madly. When we entered she turned to us, glared, and said:

"It's about time!"

"Time for the baby, yes." I agreed with a smile.

"Where the hell" (she used a slightly different word) "have you been?"

"Waiting in the waiting room." Hermione answered, also smiling.

"Well, the baby is coming, so you might as well make yourself useful. Aaargh!" The last word was from a particularly strong contraction.

"Don't worry, she's just in pain. She doesn't mean it." The Nurse, who I hadn't noticed before, smiled gently at us. "I'm Eleanor."

We smiled back, telling her our names.

"Yes, yes, how lovely to see you. Now, could we get back to business please? I'm trying to have a baby here!" Ginny snarled.

"Touchy." I raised my eyebrow, Ginny just glaring in return.

"And I thought I had a bad temper!" Hermione laughed. I giggled too, Eleanor joining in.

"Aaaargh! I should just call in some other people now, you lot are USELESS!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Hermione PoV) - 1 hour, ten minutes later.

"Argh! Ow! Grrr!" Ginny screamed. She had been doing this for ages, though nothing was really happening.

"Ginny, carry on pushing. The baby is coming, I can see them. Go!" The nurse called, and after a few seconds of silence, I could here crying. Crying of a young baby.

I turned to look at the baby.

"Oh Ginny!" I whispered, hardly daring to breathe. "Oh, Ginny!"

The baby was barely bigger than my arm. He (I realised it was a boy at once) had black hair, soft, wavy black hair that barely covered his little head. He opened his tiny eyes, and I saw they were a soft shade of brown, the image of Ginny's. He had tiny fingers and tiny toes, his hands could wrap around one finger of mine, and his little feet were so delicate! He was gorgeous.

Luna and I were cooing and gasping with delight over him, so much that we forgot about Ginny.

'Let me see." She said softly. She had already seen him, she was the first, but she barely had a good look before the nurse snatched him up to wrap him in blankets.

We handed him to Ginny, and we could see her eyes widen, and a smile cross her face.

"He looks like his father," she murmured, "with his mother's eyes." We smiled too, realising the coincidence.

"So, what do you want to call him?" I heard Luna ask.

"Daniel. Daniel James." Ginny didn't mention the surname, so I would be sure to ask her later on her opinion.

"That's perfect. It fits him." Luna said.

"Hello, Danny." Ginny said, mesmerized by the sight before her eyes (the mirror of her little baby's).

We all smiled, before a nurse said she had to take him away. It was a different nurse, one we hadn't even noticed come in. Ginny nodded reluctantly, before giving the baby a last glance and handing him to the nurse to be measured and clothed.

"Miss Granger? Ginny?" The other nurse, Eleanor, asked timidly.

We turned to look at her, and she smiled at us shyly.

"We have to prepare for the others."

"Okay." Ginny agreed, not realising what she'd said.

"Others?" I asked her, confused.

"Ah, yes. It seems that in fact, you are having triplets, and not twins."

"WHAT?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny PoV) - 15 minutes later.

I felt the contractions come on again, and groaned. They lasted for a while, before an unbelievable pain that I had already felt twice before.

Yes, twice. I was about to be a mother of three.

THREE KIDS. I had never even looked after one!

After the intense pain, and the sound of a baby crying (again) I was able to hold my two newest editions to the family.

Liliana May had red curls, framing her tiny face. Her eyes were dark, emerald green, and her skin had tiny freckles dotted about on it. She was born at 4:30 AM today.

Ruby Anya had pale, pale blonde hair and round, grey-blue eyes. She was pale, with no freckles unlike her older sister and brother. And she was the youngest, meaning smaller, but she was tiny compared with the others. She had a pointy chin and tiny fingers, and everything about her was tiny. Much more than the other two. I was worried about her, but I let it go for the moment. I had beautiful children, three of them. More than I had thought, but still the children of my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Odd One Out

**Disclaimer: **Me...No...Own...Harry...Potter...Or...Shiny...Review...Button...

**Author's Note: **Please, pretty pretty please review! This is in fact my favourite story to write, and one of my strories is almost done, so I'll have time to write ... if only you review! Thanks to:

Sakura Lisel - review (actually the only reviewer, also who guessed what was coming next...) and favourite story and story alert; and alaskanwoman25 - favourite story and story alert. Awesome people, you are. (Yoda?) And how surprised were you at the three babies rather than one? That probably wasn't realistic... But oh well. Bye for now!

P.S. If I get any baby facts wrong, like what ages things start at or what they can eat, whatever, please feel free to correct me! I have done lots of research, including in my own baby book, but I don't actually know most of this stuff...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 4: Odd One Out**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny PoV) - 1 week later, 2nd August 2001

I was so, so proud of my new children.

They are 1 week old today, and I'm so very happy for them.

But one thought has been bothering me for a while. I didn't realise it until Hermione mentioned it though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ginny!" she called. "Feeding time!"

I sighed. I had to feed three kids every few hours. It was getting slightly annoying.

I walked into the playroom, Daniel in my arms, where Hermione was playing with the girls. She looked up as I entered.

"You are so lucky, Gin." she smiled.

"Except at feeding times. And when they wake up in the night." I reminded her with a grin.

"Speaking of, like I said: its feeding time." she said with a wink. I laughed, and reluctantly started to feed Daniel.

"Hey, Ginny. I was just thinking, it is quite strange how the three don't look alike." Hermione began.

"I know." I replied, gently placing Daniel into Hermione's arms and picking up Lily.

"Well, Daniel looks like Harry," I winced as Hermione said this, "with your eyes. And Lily's like you, with Harry's eyes."

I nodded slowly, before swapping babies again.

"But what about Ruby?"

I shook my head slowly, confused too. I realised that I had been thinking this for weeks, but had only remembered now.

We put the three kids to bed (all in the one baby room - we would swap rooms when they were older, but at the moment there were three cots, a changing table, a rocking chair, and some drawers in their shared room) and walked back down to the living room to talk.

"So, why do you think Ruby is different?" Hermione persisted.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. But just as I said that, I remembered something that had happened about 9 months before...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Hey, honey." Harry smiles at me._

_"Hi, Harry." I smile back._

_"I brought you a drink." He says. I grin._

_"Thanks, just what I needed."_

_He hands me a cup, and I take a sip. Mmmmm, sweet and juicy._

_He looks at me expectantly. "Yes?" I ask him._

_His brow furrows. "Oh, nothing." He walks off, seemingly in a daze._

_I feel a sort of tingly feeling inside me. I wonder what it is?_

Must. See. Draco.

_I walk towards the door, and step outside. My feet take me to the place where my love is waiting for me. I knock once, twice, three times._

_The door creaks open, and a face looks out at me._

_"Ginny?" He says, seeming surprised._

_"Hello, Draco..."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

How could I have forgotten? Oh, how could I have forgotten that terrible event?

I turned to Hermione, trembling.

"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked.

"I know what happened."

She opened her eyes wide, and nodded for me to continue.

"It was nine months ago. More or less. I was with Harry, we had had an ... exciting night the night before. I was working hard, and he brought me in a cup of tea. He waited after I drank it, in an odd way. But nothing happened, so he walked off like he was in a dream.

I felt this weird feeling come over me, and then I walked to Malfoy manor. As I said, I didn't feel normal. Well, as you know, I got to know Draco slightly, when I was at the Ministry for Quidditch reasons. He worked there, probably still does. He was an auror.

So he was okay to see me. I don't know what happened ... it was all a blur, really ... but I just know that I found myself in his bed that night."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, it wasn't my fault! Harry confessed the next day, he put a love potion in my drink, I don't know why - he didn't tell me. He had been working with Draco that day, so he must have somehow mistaken the hairs-" my voice faltered off.

"Ginny, its not your fault. It's Harry's, maybe even Draco's for not stopping you. But you trusted Harry. You had no control over the situation. Now, though, I need to look at something. In the study. Why don't you go start dinner? I'm just studying, and marking the work. We'll talk tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning was like any other. I woke up to the sounds of two crying babies - for some reason, Ruby rarely cried. She was usually serious, but with a lovely smile.

I got up, and walked into the triplets' bedroom. I went over to Lily's cot, and picked her up.

"Morning, Lilykins! We're going to have a nice day today, its Saturday! Hermione and I and you three are going to the park for a nice walk! Wouldn't you like that?" I said with a smile. Lily stopped crying, and blinked at me, and a big smile spread across her face. I carried her over to Daniel, and cheered him up. By that time, Ruby was awake too.

Hermione stumbled in, and picked up Ruby. Then we went downstairs, placed Lily into the bouncer seat in the doorway, Daniel into the walker (they didn't walk, but it was a place where we could sit them), and Ruby into the carseat carrier that we used all the time.

Hermione started frying some eggs and bacon, while I gave each baby milk. Then our breakfast was ready, and I could sit and eat.

After we had hurried through our breakfast, we took the triplets upstairs to dress them. We had definitely had fun choosing out all the clothes for them. When I was in hospital, we ordered all the furniture, and some basic outfits. Then, just yesterday, we had gone baby shopping while Luna looked after the triplets.

We gave Lily a green one-piece-suit, Ruby's was orange, and Daniel's was yellow. Of course, the three of them needed nappy changing first - not a nice job.

Eventually, both Hermione and I and the babies were ready for their first outing to the park.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think of that? More on the 'Draco' theory in the next chapter ... I bet you're all wondering how it works, right? Aha, keep tuned to find out...


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, though I can dream about it. Nope, I just own Ruby, Danny and Lily! And I'm happy about that!

**Author's Note: **Hey there people. I'm not dead, just lazy, blah blah blah, had this talk many times. But I honestly will try to update more regularly if you could possibly press that awesome button at the bottom. What's it called again? Oh yeah, the **review **button. Hehe, I'm so subtle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny PoV) – 3rd August 2001.

I settled Ruby, Daniel and Lily into the large pram that mum had given me before I left. It was so big, and they were so small, that they all fitted into it, side by side.

Hermione had already packed for them (we always bring rattles, teddies, nappies and changing stuff, and bottles of formula milk with us for taking them outside or on walks down the road). I started to push the pram out of the door, and we set off to the park.

At the park, we sat on a bench. Lily was asleep in the pram, with Daniel nodding off beside her. But I gently picked up Ruby, and sat her on my lap with a bottle of milk.

"I was researching last night." Hermione said eventually.

"Oh?"

"Yes, to see possible theories of what happened that… night."

"What did you come up with?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"Well, I found out that inside you, it is possible for two… male cells to be with your female cells. The chance that they actually both make babies is very slim, of course, but somehow it happened. On the same egg. But of course, Harry's … cells were already there. If you and Draco hadn't… you know what, you would still have had twins with Harry. They are completely his children. Afterwards, Draco… _made _Ruby."

Hermione had been squirming uncomfortably through that entire speech. I almost laughed at her.

It was a good theory, and probably what had happened.

"So that's that. We have a theory, and can now forget about what happened."

"Except for one thing." Hermione said. "You have to tell Draco."

"That can wait." I said. "I don't want to alarm him. Plus, we've been away from everyone we know for about nine months!"

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "Just don't leave it too long."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

10th November 2001.

"Hi, is this Draco Malfoy? Its Ginny Weasley. Remember, we went to Hogwarts together... No!" I groaned.

"Try again." Hermione instructed.

"Hi, you're Draco Malfoy... right?" I smiled.

"Again."

"Hello, this is Ginny Weasley, remember me? We had a flipping one night stand and I had your baby!" I burst out. "Hermione, this isn't working!"

"Well, you have to practise! Because whether you like it or not, next week we shall be visiting your family and telling them about the kids. And after that we will talk to Draco, and you will tell him about Ruby." Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, Hermione. I just wish... Harry hadn't done what he did. I'm nervous! What if he reports me to the ministry, or refuses to believe me, or hits me?"

"He won't." Hermione reassured me, though not looking convinced.

"I honestly hope not."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I anxiously stepped up to the door that I was used to. Chickens ran across the yard, and I remembered my childhood. Where had it gone?

_"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Dilly laid an egg! I saw her! She really did!" A red-headed little girl of around five ran across the ground and rushed into a house. A smiling woman nodded to her._

_"Did she, Ginny? How lovely!"_

_"Yes, here you go!" The little girl handed her mother the egg carefully._

_"Wow, that's great! Why don't we put it back, so Dilly won't be wondering where it is. It might even hatch!"_

_"Ok." The little girl raced back the way she had came from, cupping the egg in her hands._

_The memory changed. The same little girl sat crouched in a chicken coop, peering into the straw. The softly patted the egg._

_"Don't worry, chickie, I'll keep you safe!"_

_Again, the scene changed._

_"MUMMY! IT'S HATCHING!" The girl sprinted across to the house._

_"Amazing, honey. Why don't you go watch?"_

_She sprinted back. A few moments later, she returned with a small chick in her hands. A smile of joy spread across her face; she had always loved little babies._

_The memory changed. The girl was now around eight, and chasing two identical red-heads. "Give it back! Give it back!"_

_The boys laughed, and threw the cushion to her. She caught it, and ran after the boys, though grinning. The cushion read, "I Love You Mummy", and she couldn't wait until she herself was a mother, to love her little children._

I took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. After seemingly hours, it opened, and a worried face peered out.

"Ginny?" My dad croaked.

"Yes. It's me. I'm home."

He called to the others, before mopping his face with his hanky and hugging me tightly.

My mother appeared, sobbing. Bill and Fleur appeared, smiling like they had news. Percy was there, stern but seemingly relaxed. George appeared, stunned. And Ron, his arm wrapped around Lavender, with a look of surprise on his face.

I fell apon them, having not realised how much I missed them before. There would be time to tell them later about the triplets. For now, I was back with my loving family, where I belonged.


End file.
